


Consistency

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki pranked Thor again, and you don't want to deal with the consequences.





	Consistency

You stared at the mess in front of you. The kitchen had been ransacked. No cabinet was left opened, no spot on the counter uncluttered. You would've laughed if the culprits weren't standing in the middle of it all.

"What the hell?" You asked.

Thor pointed at Loki. "He started it."

You expected Loki to argue, but the shit-eating grin on his face said otherwise. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Not that I really want to know, but what exactly was started?" You asked.

"He hid my Pop Tarts," Thor explained. "And he wouldn't tell me where or give me any hints, so I started looking--"

"And he kept egging you on and you got pissed and started throwing things at him," you finished.

He nodded. You sighed again and looked at Loki. "The kitchen is practically destroyed for the third time in less than a week. And the other two times it was you two as well."

"I am nothing if not consistent," he replied.

"A consistent pain in my ass," you muttered.

Loki gave another shit-eating grin. You rolled your eyes to avoid smiling. You wanted to, but that sure as hell wouldn't help.

You pointed at them. "I'm not cleaning this up. You get to explain the mess, and neither of you are getting out of it."

You stepped back out of the kitchen. "FRIDAY, could you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," she replied.

An invisible, magic-proof barrier went up around the kitchen. Both gods groaned. You gave a shit-eating grin.

"Chill," you said. "You'll be let out once you've both cleaned the kitchen. You made the mess, you clean it up. Oh, by the way," you added, "every time this happens, you'll get trapped in here like this again."

"You can't be serious," Loki replied.

"Oh, love, we both know I am completely serious. I am nothing if not consistent."

Still smiling, you turned and walked away, ignoring their complaints. Now you just had to brace yourself for the revenge that was sure to come.


End file.
